LINE OF DUTY
by chetspet
Summary: This is a sad story with major character death. Based on the Greatest Rescues of All Time episode where Roy and John are now captains. Please read and review


DISCLAIMER: This was inspired by the Emergency episode THE GREATEST RESCUES OF EMERGENCY and a story written by Dee-Ayy@yahoo.com entitled REQUIEM, where Roy and Johnny are now captains and discuss Chet as though he had died in the line of duty.  
  
Permission requested from Dee-Ayy with no answer yet.   
  
I don't own any of the characters of EMERGENCY-although I wish I owned Chet.   
  
This is a work of fiction from my own 'weird' imagination-if sued-all you will get is cat and dog fur, and floo powder!! Chet's pet   
  
LINE OF DUTY   
  
  
  
This was a fire that none at Station 51A Shift would EVER forget, especially Paramedics John Gage or Roy DeSoto.  
  
The squad and engine had been on a few runs today, none of which were too bad.  
  
After a quiet dinner, Captain Hank Stanley had suggested a game of Poker.  
  
All were playing except FF Marco Lopez, who had opted to read instead.  
  
Roy and Captain Stanley won a few hands while Engineer Mike Stoker was the big loser this time. FF Chet Kelly, AKA THE PHANTOM, was the big winner, and as usual, he was teasing Johnny to death about it.  
  
"So, this is the first time in a long time that you've won, Kelly. What's the big deal?"  
  
"You're just jealous, Gage! Whenever you win, you gloat, so I got a right to, too, ya know! YOU ARE JUST MAD CAUSE THE PHANTOM BEAT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!"  
  
Just as Kelly was doing his gloating, the klaxons sounded, and it sounded like they went on forever.  
  
"Station 51, Station 127, Station 36, Station 10, Engine 28-Single structure fire 110 238th Street, Cross Street Baker. Time out, 20:42."  
  
All ran to their duties, while Captain Stanley acknowledged the run and gave John the address. He then ran to the rig and Mike took off after the squad.  
  
Being the third team on scene, the rig was sent to the back while John and Roy were told that there were at least two victims inside.  
  
"Kelly, Lopez, grab an inch and a half and attack it from that door there. Yell if you see or hear anything or need help."  
  
"OK, Cap." They acknowledged with Chet in the lead.  
  
"Hey, Chet, let's be real careful, OK, pal? This is a real hot one!"  
  
"I know, mi amigo, we're still quite far and the heat is already hitting us."  
  
They both entered the structure with the hoses blaring.  
  
Suddenly they heard, "HELP us, we're stuck and it's getting real HOT!"  
  
Marco got his handy talkie out and radioed Captain Stanley. "Fireman Lopez to Captain Stanley."  
  
"Captain Stanley here, Lopez. What have you got?"  
  
"Cap, we just heard some people yelling for help, but were unable to determine the exact location. Request Squad 51 to respond to this location for victim search."  
  
"OK, Lopez, keep fighting the fire.  
  
"Squad 51, respond to this location to rescue trapped victims."  
  
While Chet and Marco were still fighting the blaze, which seemed to be increasing, Gage and DeSoto prepared to rescue the victims.   
  
John and Roy had agreed to separate and, with Chet and Marco's help, search for the victims, as Cap had informed both paramedics that this appeared to be a losing battle and it was better to save victims rather than have them die.  
  
So arriving on scene, John and Roy filled the firemen in and John went with Chet while Marco accompanied Roy.  
  
John and Chet found the victims in an office with smoke inhalation but otherwise unhurt. The young woman was very scared and afraid to move so John had Chet carry her out while he assisted the older man who said he was experiencing Angina pain and had some relief from his Nitrostat.   
  
John radioed Roy, saying, "Paramedic Gage to Paramedic DeSoto. Come in."  
  
"Go ahead, Johnny, what have you got?"  
  
"Two victims, Roy. Chet has assisted victim number two out who is frightened with smoke inhalation and no other obvious injury. I am escorting victim number one out with smoke inhalation and experiencing mild Angina pain relieved with medication sublingually. I was told there are NO more victims so come on out, ok?"  
  
"Ten-four, Johnny. Marco has told me for you to send Chet back to assist him to attempt to put the blaze down a bit more. I'm coming now. Over."  
  
Johnny acknowledged this and went out while Roy left Marco to carry on and wait for Chet.  
  
Chet, after resting for a minute, ran back to help his partner and best friend.  
  
As he arrived on scene, Chet saw that he would not be able to reach Marco, as there was now no clear path.  
  
Radioing Marco, he said, "Firefighter Kelly to FF Lopez."  
  
"FF Lopez here, what's up Chet?"  
  
"Marco, you ok? I can't get to you this way. Is there another way?"  
  
"Chet, no. Listen, this part is pretty well gone. I'm leaving through the back. Why not meet me there? Ok?"  
  
"Ok, Marco, Guess the fire won this round, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Chet." And he signed off.  
  
Chet turned and directed the extra hose he'd grabbed at the fire and began working his way around back to meet up with Marco, when SUDDENLY HE HEARD IT!  
  
Knowing the roof was giving way and the wall was about to flash, Chet attempted to douse the fire as he began running backwards, when he tripped over the tangled hose.....  
  
SUDDENLY CHESTER B. KELLY KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, LIKE IN A NIGHTMARE YOU CAN'T WAKE UP FROM!!  
  
"Oh, man, I'm done for."  
  
The roof and wall both collapsed at the same time, burying him.  
  
When all quieted down, Chet was GONE! Nothing but bricks, plaster, tiles and glass smoldering were left of the single floor structure.  
  
Marco had gotten out with only minor cuts and scrapes.  
  
When he saw what had happened, he turned to run and save Chet, but Captain Stanley and Mike held him back.  
  
"There is nothing to do, pal. NOONE could survive that."  
  
Marco, openly crying, looked at his captain and saw the tears in his eyes, too.  
  
Roy, John and Mike all felt the same loss.  
  
They all just stared, silently, saying good-bye to their fallen comrade.  
  
Suddenly, the building let out a groan, like a dying animal. Then all was deadly quiet.  
  
Then they heard a faint cry, "Help me!"  
  
Johnny was the first to react, "CHET! CHET? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Still faint, but clearer, "Help me (cough, gasp, cough) Johnny. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE PLEASE!"  
  
Suddenly all the men were reacting, realizing Chet was asking a last request.  
  
Captain Hank Stanley, who had been off by himself, suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Looking around, he saw Chief McConnikee looking sad.  
  
"I know it's hard to lose one of your men, Hank, but don't you worry, Chester B. Kelly will be given all the honors he deserves. At least his mother, this time, will have a chance for closure."  
  
By this time, Chief Hank Stanley Sr. had joined them, saying, "Yes, Bud, you are right."  
  
"What do you mean, dad? I know Chet's dad was killed in a fire, but Chet always talks, OH DAMN, talked about the funeral. He always said that he wanted a real Irish wake just like his dad, not something sad. DAMN, I guess he'll be getting one now!"  
  
"Well, son, yes, Bill Kelly did die in the line of duty, like Chet. But, unlike Chet, there was no way to help or extricate him. The fire was near the ocean and when the building fell, with Bill, Mike Shaugnessy, and John Morello in it, they all fell into the water and were never found.  
  
"But Mary Kelly kept her promise to Bill. She had a real Irish funeral for him.  
  
"Chet was only ten, so she probably never told him the truth. But Denny, being seventeen, knew. I wonder if Chet ever found out."  
  
Captain Stanley just stared at his two superiors and then resolutely walked over to his men.  
  
"Men, we have to help Chet get out. It's not only his last request, but also something that the man's family deserves.  
  
"You see, Chet's father, as you all know, died in a fire, too. But his body was never found, so...we need to do this for the whole Kelly family."  
  
Seeing the fire and embers were now nearly out, Captain Stanley made a decision.  
  
"Ok, Mike? Do you think we could all dig him out on our own? Or do you think we may need heavy equipment?"  
  
Mike slowly walked around the fallen structure, using his engineer's mind and eye to decide.  
  
Walking back to his crewmates, he sighed and said, "Well, Cap, I think we can. AND I want to. It'll be a long haul, guys, but we need to get Chet.  
  
"Who knows, maybe the Phantom will be alive! He always knew how to beat the odds."  
  
Suddenly, the big strong silent man burst into tears, knowing the futility of those words. He had finally given into his real emotions.  
  
Mike seemed to be a valve which allowed all the others to vent their feelings as well.  
  
After a few minutes, Mike composed himself and walked over to the three superiors.  
  
"I think we can dig him out, but it will take a while. I want to get started, ok?"  
  
Chief McConnikee looked up and said, "Ok, Mike, Captain Stanley, go ahead and get started."  
  
The two crewmen of 51A shift walked sadly over to their friends and soon all five men were digging. A few had equipment, but Marco and Roy were using their bare hands, as they were in the section where Chet was suspected to be.  
  
After about thirty minutes, fellow firemen from 51B and C shifts, as well as other companies joined them. There were even some off duty policemen helping Denny to dig.  
  
Denny Kelly, Chet's older brother and a Los Angeles City policeman was digging next to Chet's high school buddy, Officer Jim Reed.  
  
Mary Kelly, Chet's mom, sat in a chair with Joanne DeSoto and Emily Stanley consoling the distraught older woman.  
  
Four exhausting hours passed and still no luck. All had congregated by Roy and Marco.  
  
Finally Captain Stanley called a halt saying, "Men, let's take a break. I want to think a bit about an idea I have."  
  
All stopped, reluctantly, except Marco and Denny, who had to be forcibly removed and ordered to rest by Battalion Chief Stanley.  
  
Denny, with tears in his eyes and his voice cracking, yelled, "But he is my baby brother!"  
  
"I know, Den, but, c'mon take a break before you pass out from exhaustion. That's all your mom would need.  
  
"Remember, Hank says he has an idea."  
  
Realizing the chief was right, and feeling suddenly drained  
  
Dennis Kelly walked away from Chester B. Kelly's tomb.  
  
After a few minutes, Captain Stanley said, "Ok, men, I think we  
  
need to change strategies.  
  
"I think only two or three at a time should concentrate on   
  
digging where Marco and Den were, as that is where we think Kelly is.  
  
"Taking two or three at a time, in fifteen to twenty minute  
  
intervals will, I think, extricate him faster.   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
All nodded in agreement.  
  
John, Mike and Jim Reed took the first turn.  
  
After about ten minutes, Johnny felt Chet's helmet. Attempting to   
  
lift it; he realized Chet was still attached to it.  
  
Excitedly, he began digging, soon joined by Mike and Jim.   
  
Marco soon caught on and rushed over to help unearth Chet.  
  
  
  
After another fifteen minutes, they finally had unearthed  
  
the critically injured fireman.   
  
Amazingly, Johnny found a rather strong but very slow carotid pulse.  
  
Carefully lifting Chet onto the waiting stokes, Den and Mike gently carried him over to the squad, where Roy was anxiously waiting. He had already alerted Rampart.   
  
After examining him and writing down the vitals as John relayed them, Roy again contacted Rampart.  
  
"Rampart, Squad 51 here, be advised that we have just extricated the victim. He is a twenty-eight year old fireman who was buried for over four hours in a smoldering building.  
  
"Victim is unconscious with no response to stimuli of any kind. Vital signs are pulse 41 and very weak, respirations 8, diminished bilaterally with occasional Cheyne-Stokes noted, blood pressure 51 palpable. Multiple second and third degree burns extensively. Face with multiple lacerations, left eye socket loosened, right jaw protruding, right ear missing completely. Fractures both arms. Left femoral artery severed-bleeding minimal at this time. Right leg with severed foot. Unable to salvage lost parts. Abdomen rigid. Color ashen, skin cold and mottled.  
  
"Stand by for EKG. This will be lead two."  
  
Brackett couldn't believe the man was still alive, especially that he probably bled out while buried. But his EKG showed a definite rhythm.  
  
Not a good one, but there nevertheless.   
  
"Squad 51, start one large bore IV of D5W and one of Ringers Lactate, both running at 100cc/hr. Patient is showing a rhythm of sinus bradycardia with third-degree AV block. Administer epinephrine at 30cc/hr until heart rate is at least 63 and bp 93 systolic or palpable.  
  
"Place an esophageal airway and breathe for him, administering oxygen at 100% by forced air.   
  
"Immobilize as much as possible, place sterile sheets on patient and transport Code R ASAP. Bring him right to the OR elevator, that is the most sterile environment for him. Copy, 51?"  
  
"Ten-four Rampart. Be advised, ambulance has been waiting. ETA is seven minutes. Out."  
  
"Ok, Roy, but make it a fast seven minutes. We don't have a second to spare."  
  
So closing the Biophone, Roy and Johnny with a lot of assistance, prepared Chet Kelly for transportation. His rate was still only 58 and bp only 86 even with the epi, but at least he was showing minimal improvement.   
  
Roy and Johnny both accompanied Chet in the ambulance, while Marco, with Mrs. Kelly and Denny, drove the squad in. Captain Stanley and Mike drove over in the engine, having been stood down under the circumstances.  
  
All knew that if, by some miracle, Chet survived, he would never ever be the same person they knew and loved. But most realized that they were probably saying good-bye to their friend, son, brother and crewmate.  
  
They all met at the Rampart ER, waiting for words none of them wanted to hear.   
  
Johnny and Roy slowly walked into the waiting room and stared at their comrades and Chet's family and friends.  
  
  
  
Roy walked over to Mrs. Kelly and Denny while Johnny walked over to his crewmates.  
  
Mrs. Kelly was the first to speak, "How is he, Roy? REALLY?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Kelly, to be honest he is not suffering. He is heavily sedated, so he is not really aware of what is happening.   
  
"Dr. Brackett said he would be here soon to update us all. Ok?"  
  
Almost before the words were out of Roy's mouth, Dr. Brackett, wearily, appeared and nodded at the assembly.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I guess I may as well cut right to the chase. Chet is in a coma and on a ventilator. We had to do an emergency tracheostomy, as his tongue is so swollen and burned it had completely obliterated his windpipe and thus was suffocating him.   
  
"He is in what we call a vigil coma. This is one where he seems to be aware of what is happening, but he really isn't. If he didn't have the tube, he would even, maybe, speak, but nothing he would say would make sense.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kelly, but there is nothing more we can humanly do for your son. Do you know if he has a will or any last wishes?"  
  
Mary Kelly, too stunned to answer, just stared at the doctor. Suddenly she fainted and Den ran to his mother's side.   
  
Dr. Brackett helped him get his mom lying on the couch and checked her out. Seeing she had only fainted, he said, "It's ok, everyone, Den. Your mom just fainted. Remember, she, like all of us has just been thrown a loop. But in her case, it must be much harder."  
  
As he was speaking, Mrs. Kelly came around and whispered to Den, "Tell the doctor I don't know, but maybe you or Captain Stanley or Jim do, ok?"  
  
Standing up, Den said, "Doc? Mom doesn't know and neither do I. Captain Stanley, Jim, anyone? Do you know if Chet has a will or any specific last wishes?"  
  
While everyone else shook their heads negatively, Captain Stanley replied, "Yes, Den, Mrs. Kelly, Chet has a will. It is in the Fireman's Administration Building with all the other firemen. We all make one up, as I am sure policemen do, when we enter the academy and then make amendments as time goes on.   
  
"I remember Chet asking me just last shift about making sure he had a real Irish wake and rode his last ride on Engine 51 with Mike Stoker driving.   
  
"The reason he did, was because of that close call he had when the hose hit him and knocked him into the trash fire we were fighting. He wasn't really hurt, but like he said, "It sure made the Phantom nervous, I'll tell ya. But don't tell Gage!""  
  
There were a couple of tense giggles at this, for it sounded so Chet like.   
  
"Cap," Johnny said, "I'll go get the will ok? I need some time to think and be alone."  
  
As John got up to leave, Roy got up, too. He was concerned about how quiet and upset Johnny seemed.   
  
Both men walked slowly out and got in the squad. Roy hadn't told anyone he was going, too, but noone was too surprised.  
  
While Roy drove, he looked over and saw Johnny wringing his hands.   
  
"Junior, ya gotta talk about it. It's gonna eat you up if you don't. We are all busted up about Chet, but you...I don't know. You seem to be acting so different. Talk to me."  
  
"'Damn, Roy! Why him? I love him like a brother, like I LOVE YOU! You know that, don't you? I mean our last words were a stupid argument over a stupid damn card game and how I was mad cause he won. God, what an idiot I am! WHY AM I SUCH AN ASSHOLE?"  
  
"C'mon, John! NOONE knew this was gonna happen? IT IS PART OF THE JOB. FIREFIGHTING IS DANGEROUS, YOU KNOW THAT! Look, it could easily have been you, Marco or me! It was just Chet's turn, that's all. God made the decision, not us."  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! WE SHOULD NEVER ARGUE WHEN ON DUTY. You never know, you just never know.   
  
"CHESTER B. KELLY I AM SORRY! Please forgive me.   
  
"Mother Earth, Father Sky, help him have a peaceful going over."  
  
As he ended his prayer, Johnny began to cry and finally gave in to his emotions, while Roy wiped his eyes, too and thought to himself, "Damn it, Junior, why do I ALWAYS have to be the strong one, huh? God, please give Chet peace he deserves it."  
  
They arrived at Headquarters in silence and John made Roy wait while he went to retrieve Chet's will and necessary papers. He knew Roy had never had to do this, but he had once before and knew the departments to visit.   
  
While Johnny was gathering the necessary papers, Denny was consoling his mother while the other men were grieving in their own ways.   
  
Dr. Brackett was checking on Chet whose eyes were opened but staring blankly ahead of him. Even though Dr. Brackett knew that Chet was probably completely unaware of what was happening around him, he still spoke to him and treated him as a person.  
  
"Well, Chet, my young friend, you've got a battle to fight. One which you can not lose. It is a win-win situation on your part. You can either let death win now or wait until we know what we need to do for you, from your will. Also by fighting a bit more, you will be able to see and visit with your friends and family and give them a chance to say how much they love you and to say good-bye."  
  
Miraculously, Chet's heart monitor showed his heart rate to be stronger and with a better rhythm. His blood pressure was stabilizing at 94/50 and pulse was now 45 for the last hour, which was a good sign. It showed Chet was relaxing but would probably be able to hold on and maybe, just maybe, he did hear and understand Dr. Brackett.  
  
Walking out of Chet's room, he opined to Dixie, "You know, maybe there is something to this thing about people in comas being more aware than we think they are. Just look at Chet after I talked to him."  
  
Dixie smiled, saying in agreement, "Yeah, you might be right, Kel, but remember he is a fireman and you know how strong they are. They are a very special group of people."  
  
Smiling at Dixie, he walked over to the desk when he saw John and Roy coming in with the papers.   
  
"Ok, guys, thanks, now go tell his mom and the rest that I will be there in a little bit to update everyone, ok?"  
  
"Sure, doc."   
  
Both men walked into the waiting area and relayed Dr. Brackett's message.  
  
"Visitors?" Mrs. Kelly asked.   
  
"Well, mom, I think he means that we can go say goodbye before it is too late. They probably still gotta clean him up and make him comfortable. Right, Roy?"  
  
Roy, looking uncomfortable said, "Ahem. Well, yeah, Mrs. Kelly, Cap, I think that Den is right. Plus John here just gave the papers to Dr. Brackett so he has to go through those first."  
  
Marco turned from staring out the window with tears in his eyes. Suddenly he tore from the room shocking everyone there.   
  
Mike ran out figuring Marco was ill, but he did not find him in any of the bathrooms on the floor.   
  
Walking dejectedly, hoping Marco had returned, Mike happened to look out the window and saw Marco sitting in the squad crying his heart out with his Rosary in his hands.   
  
He walked out to his crewmate.  
  
  
  
"Marco, you ok? We are all sad about Chet, but it must be doubly hard on you being his best friend on and off duty."  
  
Marco just nodded his head and continued to cry.   
  
Finally Marco was able to talk and he said, "Mike, thank you for being here for me. You are right, this is very hard, but I didn't want to break down in front of Mrs. Kelly. She needs our strengths, not our weaknesses, right now.   
  
"You know something, Mike?"  
  
"What, Marco?"  
  
"Well, you are right about Chet and I being best friends, but...I bet most of you would be shocked to know just what a kind wonderful person Chester B. Kelly really was.  
  
"Did you know that he visited the kids here dressed like a clown? He even has his face registered with the Ringling Bros. in Florida. He did a lot of charitable work, especially for the Muscular Dystrophy Association, not just the fill the boot we all do.  
  
And he also is a Big Brother. OH, God! I wonder if Den or Mrs. Kelly let the Smiths know. They live in Compton."  
  
Mike, although surprised, was not really shocked. He figured Chet really was a teddy bear at heart.   
  
"No, I didn't know, but I am not surprised. I knew Chet to be a very caring individual. Let's go see if anyone told the Smith family yet."  
  
Both men went in and saw Den getting off the phone.  
  
"Oh, good, Marco, you're back. I just got off the phone with Jerrald and he said his mom and him are gonna get here any way they can. I told him I would go get them. You know where they live, right? I've never been there."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with you. Mike or Mom can explain about Jerrald while we are gone."  
  
While Marco and Den went to pick up the Smith Family, Mike Stoker and Mrs. Kelly explained who they were.  
  
Meanwhile Dr. Brackett had read over Chet's last wishes and went to speak with Mrs. Kelly.  
  
Entering the waiting room, he went over to Mrs. Kelly, saying, "Mrs. Kelly, may I speak with you privately?"  
  
Nodding, not knowing what to think, she rose and followed the doctor to his office.  
  
After offering the distraught woman a cup of coffee, Dr. Brackett seated himself behind his desk and folded his hands on the desk.  
  
"Here it is in a nutshell, Mrs. Kelly. Chet was very explicit and plain. He specifically said he wants no heroic measures such as we are doing now.  
  
I am quoting him now, "I consider heroic measures to include breathing tubes in my throat or feeding tubes in my nose or stomach. If comatose, I wish to be permitted to die. I want to be comfortable but remain whole."  
  
"So we need your permission to carry out your son's wishes. But you need to understand that upon removal of the tracheostomy tube he may immediately stop breathing, but his heart may continue beating. His breathing, if not stopped, will be very labored and he will be uncomfortable. Chet has put me in a Catch 22 situation here. Can you help?"  
  
Mrs. Kelly, albeit upset, smiled and said, "Now that's so very typical of Chet. Likes to have his little joke even without realizing it. I'm sure he never even asked Roy or John if his wishes made sense. He never was one to find out the whole story.  
  
"How long do you think he will last without the tubes?"  
  
"Well, honestly, it is a hard thing to predict. But I would figure maybe an hour or two at the most, but it could only be seconds, too.  
  
"He also had a few other intentions.  
  
"He would like Marco Lopez to be the Eulogist and to ride Engine 51. He wants a real Irish Wake just like his father had.  
  
"And he would like Father Dan O'Shea to do the service.  
  
"Here are the originals-I made copies for our records. I thought you would want to keep the originals."  
  
Taking the papers in shaky hands, Mrs. Kelly looked at Dr. Brackett with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Thank ye. I will share my son's wishes with his brother and friends.  
  
"But, PLEASE, do as Chet wishes. I want him comfortable-I know we disagree but it is what he wants. Every dying person deserves to have their last request fulfilled, no matter what it is.  
  
"May I be there when you do it?"  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Kelly, but let me check him out first. I will send Dixie out when ready."  
  
So Mrs. Kelly went out to the others and told them. While she was talking, Den and Marco walked in accompanied by Jerrald and his mom.  
  
Jerrald, being only seven years old and slightly retarded, clung to his mom. He was scared of all these strange people.   
  
He grabbed Den and tugged on his sleeve.  
  
Bending down, Den said, "What's up, Jer?"  
  
"Where's Chet? You said we was gonna see him. Who are all these people, Den? Friends of Chet's? Why is Grandma crying? Is Chet hurt?"  
  
At first, Den had no idea how to answer this little boy who loved Chet, not just as a 'Big Brother' but almost as a father, esp. since his father had died before he was born.  
  
"Well Jerry, Chet is hurt, yes and very bad. All these people are his co-workers and friends of his."  
  
At this Jerrald began crying and said, "I want to see him. He'll get better if I see him, I know it. PLEASE!"  
  
Mrs. Kelly bent to him and said, "Come here, baby. I am sorry but none of us can go see him until the doctor says so, ok?"   
  
  
  
Den had taken Mrs. Smith to the side and explained the situation to her and they were discussing just how to tell Jerrald that Chet was dying.   
  
"Well, Den, I don't know what to say. He thinks his father is dead and is always saying "I'm gonna see daddy in heaven with Jesus one of these days, right, mom?" Maybe, just maybe, we can explain it like that to him. I don't think I could, can you do it?" And she broke into tears. "Poor Chet. He had so much going for him, he was such a good person. I guess God needs a clown and a fireman up there."  
  
Den, drying his eyes, answered, "Yeah, Mayra, I think you are right. OK, I'll take him out to the garden and try to explain it to him. BUT make sure someone comes to get us when Chet is ready to be visited. Remember, he is not awake or aware of what is happening."  
  
So Den walked over to Jerrald and his mother, saying, "Mom, Jerrald and I are going for a little walk, ok? C'mon pal, I have to explain something to you about Chet."  
  
They walked out to the garden, while the rest of the party continued to think or pray for Chet in their own way.  
  
"Well, Jerrald, sit down.   
  
"You know Chet was hurt in the fire and is in very bad shape. In fact, he will be going up to heaven soon and then he won't have any more pain or suffering. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"  
  
Jerrald, with tears in his eyes, nodded and sniffed. He then said, "Yes, Den, I do. Chet is going to be with Jesus, right? WHY? I love him and I thought he was going to be my new daddy!"  
  
Smiling at the child's innocence and hopes, Den went over and hugged him, saying, "Jerrald. I don't know why. Sometimes God needs someone sooner than we want them to go. But remember God is the boss and we have to go when he tells us. Chet is getting ready to go and I will let you in to see him.   
  
"But he won't be able to talk to you. He's in a special sleep that God uses to help us get to heaven quicker. He is no longer in any pain and that is God's way of easing the trip. OK?"  
  
Crying and hugging Den for dear life, Jerrald nodded. As they were hugging, Marco ran out and said, "DEN, you better come. Dixie says we can ALL go in. I think it's time."  
  
So grabbing Jerrald, he ran into the waiting room to be with his mom and they led the way into Chet's room.   
  
The lights were dimmed and Chet was lying on his back as if asleep. Den knew immediately that he was gone. He had the most peaceful look and serene smile he'd only ever seen once before.   
  
Mrs. Kelly walked over to him, picked his limp hand up hold it, and gave her son one last kiss, saying, "Rest, my baby, you deserve it. May God and all his saints and angels guide you well to your place in heaven."  
  
Dixie was crying and Dr. Brackett was holding her. Even though they didn't know Chet as well as they knew John and Roy, it was still hard on them.  
  
Den went over and kissed him while still holding Jerrald, who insisted on giving Chet a hug.   
  
As he did, he said, "Chet, I will always remember you. I love you. Tell my daddy I said hi.   
  
"Jesus, you got a fireman who is the bestest in the whole wide world. And Chet tells the funniest jokes and stories, too."  
  
The rest of the group just said a group good-by and grabbed his hand one by one and left.   
  
Mrs. Kelly was the last to leave and as she did, Dr. Brackett said "All his wishes were carried out to the fullest, Mrs. Kelly. I am sorry but he expired as soon as I took the breathing tube out. I think he was just holding on till I did. You must have been right, he really did not want to be a vegetable in any shape way or form.   
  
"This is going to sound terrible, but which funeral home do you want us to call to prepare him?  
  
"Donohue Funeral Home at 345 E. 6th Street. I have a card for them here somewhere." And as she opened her pocketbook, all the contents spilled on the floor. She threw her bag in frustration and began crying, the reality that her youngest son was dead finally hitting her.  
  
As Den and Jerrald went to retrieve the contents, Dr. Brackett assisted Mrs. Kelly to sit and tried to console her.  
  
"I am so very sorry, Mrs. Kelly, I know what a blow this is to you. Are you alright? Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?"  
  
"N...no thank you, Dr. You have been more than kind. It's just kind of hard to believe that he is dead, so young. He was only 28 years old you know. Much too young. They say the parents are supposed to outlive the children. It's not fair."And she sobbed into her hands, heartbroken.  
  
Den came over and comforted his distraught mother and handed Dr. Brackett the Donohue Funeral Home business card. Getting up and letting Den take over, Brackett nodded his appreciation and condolences.  
  
Finally calm, Den and Mrs. Kelly walked Jerrald over to his mom.   
  
After driving the Smith's back home and making sure they were ok, Den drove his mom home and stayed with her that night. They ate a small meal and then went over to Chet's.  
  
After feeding Tiger, Chet's cat, Mrs. Kelly prepared his dress blues. Even though they were in a plastic bag from a cleaners, she pressed them and shone the badge, while Den polished his dress shoes, cap and badge.   
  
Deciding to take Tiger with them, they went to the landlord.  
  
Mr. Thomason was shocked when he heard and promised to be at the wake. "Chet, I can't believe it. Such a nice respectable young man. He used to clean out the boilers and dryers for me once a month. Always saying, "I can't have a place I live in getting fire violations, now can I?" God, it's hard to believe. Take your time cleaning out the apartment. He had paid his rent a month in advance, like always so don't worry. He was always very conscientious about the rent and liked being a month ahead. He always said, "This way if I am short, I won't have to worry about getting kicked out." Not that I ever would, he was my BEST tenant."  
  
So knowing they had at least 40 days to clean out the apartment, they put that thought on the back burner. Den had decided to take the cat, so they stopped by Ralph's to pick up litter and stuff and then dropped him off at his apartment.   
  
While preparing the house for Tiger, he said, "Mom, I am going to stay with you until this is all over. I'll come here everyday to take care of Tiger, but am staying with you. NO argument, ok?  
  
"Ok, Dennis, and thank you. I do need your support now, more than ever. I do hope Marco is able to do the eulogy."  
  
"He will be, he told me he will no matter how long it may take or how much he chokes up. This is for Chet he said and what Chet wanted."  
  
Finally ready, they left and went to the funeral home to drop the clothes off and make whatever arrangements were necessary. They chose a dark blue casket with red velvet interior and a beautiful silver crucifix.   
  
Mr. Donohue, the funeral director, had assured them he would take care of all the necessary arrangements with the department, church and cemetary, which took a lot of the burden off the family.   
  
Finally arriving home, Mrs. Kelly yawned and said, "God, I am exhausted and it is only 4pm. Would you mind if I took a wee nap, Den?"  
  
"No, mom, go ahead. You look tired, you need to rest. I can't have you getting sick on me. You and I are all that is left." And he broke down finally realizing Chet was dead. "OH, CHET WHY?"  
  
Mrs. Kelly ran over to console her eldest son, saying, "Let it out, you have been so strong for all of us. You need to grieve too, it is unhealthy to keep it in. I am here for you."  
  
Composing himself, but still crying, he said, "I know, mom. But GOD, I miss him."  
  
Den then rested his head on his mom's shoulders and cried a bit more. "There, there, Denny. Mommy's here." And she continued to console her son, and he drifted off to sleep. Assisting him to lie on the couch, she got a pillow and a blanket and covered him and then went to take her nap, setting her clock for 5:30pm knowing they had to be at the funeral home by 6:30 to begin greeting viewers.  
  
Two days later, Chet took his final ride atop Engine 51 driven by Engineer Mike Stoker. The eulogy by Marco was beautiful, full of happy, funny and important moments in Chester B. Kelly's life and career.  
  
He was interred next to his father and Mrs. Kelly hosted the Mercy Meal at Chet's favorite restaurant in Los Angeles.  
  
After which, she invited anyone who wanted to come to her home to celebrate Chet's life a bit more. All of Station 51 went, along with Den. The rest realized this was a very important private time for his family and crew to be alone together.  
  
At Mrs. Kelly, everyone of Station 51 reminisced about their favorite Chet moments, both serious and funny. And there were more funny ones than serious, especially for a certain paramedic.  
  
Standing up to toast his fallen comrade, John Gage said, "Chet, You will always be the Phantom to me, buddy. I wonder who your pidgeon up there is." And just as he said that, all six threw water balloons right at him.  
  
Standing there, soaked to the skin and laughing, with tears streaking down his face, Johnny yelled, pointing his fist to the sky, "JUST YOU WAIT PHANTOM!"   
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
